Música y nada más
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Cosmo está enamoradísimo de una cantante, pero le es muy difícil estar con ella...
1. So much for you

_**Música y nada más**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo1: So much for you**_

**-Wow, es tan bonita-Decía un chico que se quedaba como bobo al ver una y otra vez ****a aquella cantante francesa de pelo rosa que había grabado un nuevo video de nombre "So much for you", le letra decía: (Perdón, pero no la tengo en inglés)**

_**Tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti**_

_**Si quieres el mundo, lo tienes**_

_**Si quieres a la chica, la tienes**_

_**Quieres oír mi voz, lo tienes**_

_**Oh, mucho por ti**_

_**Mucho por ti**_

_**Mucho por ti**_

_**Mucho por ti**_

_**Demasiado para ti**_

**La cantante vestía una mini falda con una blusa verde, tenía su cabello largo y suelto, llevaba muchos anillos,**** collares, pulseras y aretes, a esa chica le gustaban mucho los accesorios. No importaba, a Cosmo le gustaba mucho.**

**Tenía miles de fotos, pósters, todos sus discos, se sabía todo de ella, o eso creía. Le parecía una chica muy linda, tierna y además era muy bonita. Desde que empezó su carrera como cantante, Cosmo se emocionó muchísimo, y estaba feliz porque era el chico que sabía todo de ella. La verdad, estaba muy enamorado de ella. Soñaba con ser su novio, salir en sus videos, casarse, etc. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. En eso estaba cuando escuchó por la tele al terminar el video:**

_**-¿Te gusta Wanda?**_

_**-**_**S!!!-Contestó Cosmo**

_**¿Te gustaría verla en persona?**_

**-Si!!!!-volvió a decir**

_**-Pues está es tu oportunidad!, Wanda viene con su hermana Blonda aquí a dar varios conciertos, no te lo pierdas, pide tus boletos a…**_

**Cosmo de volada anotó todos los teléfonos y de inmediato marcó al número pidiendo lugares en primera fila donde la pudiera ver de frente**

**-Entonces, hay boletos aún? **

**-No lo sé señor, la verdad, muchos chicos están pidiendo boletos para ver a Blonda de cerca**

**-Pero yo quiero ver a Wanda**

**-Oh, en ese caso, tiene suerte, ¿Para cuándo va a ser su visita?**

**-El primer día por favor**

**-Bien, lo esperaremos, a propósito, ¿Le gustaría un autógrafo de Wanda?**

**-CLARO!!!-Dijo emocionado**

**-Bien, le apartaré un lugar, hasta entonces**

**-Adiós y muchas gracias**

**-De nada- Y colgó**

**-Viva!!!!!- Dijo Cosmo corriendo por todos lados**

**Y en otro lugar…**

**-¿Estás emocionada por ir a Estados Unidos Blonda?**

**-Claro, a ver si ahí hay alguien bueno para mí**

**Wanda sólo rodó los ojos**

**-¿Y tú crees encontrar a alguien para ti?**

**-Ahh…**

**Bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo**

**Gracias, saludos a Isis Wanda, mi amiga**

**Anticosmita Sharpay **


	2. Mi primer beso

_**Cap**__**ítulo 2: Mi primer beso**_

**Día del concierto en Estados Unidos**

**-SI; ES HOY!!!-Cosmo había esperado ese día con ansias, pero ya había llegado al fin, él conocería a Wanda por fin. Se preparó muy rápido y fue el primero en llegar, después esperó cinco horas a que el espectáculo comenzara…finalmente el momento llegó:**

**-Chicos, ¿están listos para ver a Star? (así le puse al grupo)**

**-Si!!!!-Gritaban miles de aficionados**

**-Pues ya llegan, con uds. Desde Francia…Blonda y Wanda!!!**

**-Woooo!-Gritaban todos, de prontó salieron muchas luces rosas, confeti, y de ahí, el momento que Cosmo ansiaba tanto, pero por ahora sólo se veían dos siluetas, una con caderas anchas y pechos grandes y otra no tan bien formada.**

**Luego, todo se aclaró y vió más bella que nada a su amor, Wanda, quien llevaba un vestido rosa con muchos accesorios y su cara resplandecía ante todos, su belleza era incomparable, en los videos se veía preciosa, pero ahora Cosmo no sabía cómo describir su belleza, casi se ponía a llorar de felicidad, pero se contuvo ya que no la quería perder de vista**

**-Oye Wanda, ese chico verde no deja de verte-dijo en tono de burla**

**-En serio?-Dijo sonrojada-No lo había visto**

**-Bien, vamos a darles lo que vinieron a ver-Dijo y enseguida se acercó lo más que se podía al píblico.**

**-Están listos para Star?**

**-Siiii!!!!!!-Gritaban los que podían, los otros estaban muy ocupados viendo cómo vestía Blonda, llevaba un vestido negro abierto a los lados por donde se podían ver sus piernas, en la parte superior de este, estaba muy escotado y el vestido para acabarla, era de tirantes, los otros chicos estaban súper excitados, Cosmo no, estaba ocupado viendo a Wanda, ella no pudo aguantar más**

**-¿Tú eres admirador mío?-preguntó por el micrófono**

**-¿Yyyy-oooo?-Estaba muy nervioso**

**-Sí tú**

**-A-aa-hhh-, sss-íii**

**-Bien, sube conmigo-Dijo dándole la mano, Cosmo casi se desmaya, estaba muy nervioso pero feliz, finalmente tomó su mano y subió**

**-Bien, parece que me quieres mucho-Seguía hablando por el micrófono**

**-Sssssiiii**

**-Bien, entonces creo que esto es para ti- Dijo dándole su nuevo disco con una foto autografiados- Toma, te los ragalo**

**-Grrracccias- Dijo, cuando ya se iba, Wanda aprovechó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Cosmo estaba más rojo que un jitomate, al fin bajó del escenario y volvió a su lugar.**

**-Bien, aquí viene la canción- Dijo al frente de Cosmo y comenzaron a cantar "I can't take my eyes of you" de High School musical (Tampoco está en inglés, pero el coro dice:)**

_**No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti**_

_**Siento lo mismo que tú**_

_**No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti**_

_**Todo de mí tomaste y lo volviste un sueño que se hizo realidad**_

**Cuando Wanda cantaba, dirigía sus palabras hacía Cosmo, él estaba muy feliz, nada podría arruinar su día, pero el concierto terminó y la magia se acabó**

**-UF!, Bien gracias por venir chicos, les prometemos otra gira en una semana-Se despidió Wanda-En un momento daremos autógrafos**

**Diez minutos después, ya todos estaban amontonados, Cosmo quiso quedarse al último.**

**-Oh, Hola otra vez a ti ¿Quiere un autógrafo?**

**-Si, pero también quiero hablar contigo…**

**-Oh de acuerdo-Se lo llevó a su camerino-Y de qué?**

**-La verdad es que tú me gustas mucho**

_**Na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
You are the music in..**_

**-En serio?**

_**You know the words  
"Once Upon a Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
**__**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after  
**_**-Ssssiii**

_**Your the harmony to the melody  
That's echoing inside my head  
A single voice  
Above the noise  
**_**-Oh…¿y qué quieres que haga?**

**-La verdad, sólo quiero un beso tuyo, si no te molesta**

**-No claro que no – Wanda se le acercó, Cosmo estaba muy nervioso, pero finalmente cedió y así, tuvo su primer beso, y con el amor de su vida…**

_**Uh, you pollow me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Cause you are the music in me  
Yeah its living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me…**_

_**   
Bien, Segundo capítulo**_

_**Gracias, la verdad las canciones son muy buenas -**_

_**-Anticosmita Sharpay**_


	3. Malas noticias

_**Música y nada más**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 3: Una mala noticia**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Cosmo había salido ya de ese lugar, estaba muy feliz, no, más que feliz: su momento había llegado, el de su primer beso, y lo mejor es que fue**__** con la persona que más quería en el mundo: Wanda, la cantante de la que él se había enamorado…**_

_**-la verdad sólo quiero un beso tuyo, si no te molesta**_

_**-No, está bien**_

_**Y así se le acercó, Cosmo estaba muy nervioso, supuso que Wanda ya sabía besar, pero él no, finalmente se dejó llevar y unieron sus labios, no fue el mejor beso de wanda, pero para Cosmo fue más que suficiente.**_

_**Pero momentos así no duran para siempre, se tuvieron que separar de un momento**_

_**-Wow-Dijo Cosmo**_

_**-Si, wow-Contestó Wanda**_

_**-Oye, te gustaría ir conmigo a…-No pudo terminar porque Blonda llegó a toda velocidad**_

_**-¡Wanda, Wanda!**_

_**-¿¡Qué?!**_

_**-Ven, ven!!!!**_

_**-Dijo, la tomó del brazo y se la levó**_

_**-Adiós Cosmo, te prometo que volveremos a vernos otro día…-Y fue lo último que le dijo, y Cosmo volvió a quedarse solo, pero estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado…pero quería saber a dónde la había llevado Blonda…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**Ahora ya había pasado un año después de aquel momento y Wanda no regresaba, pero él seguía esperanzado, porque ella se lo había prometido. Finalmente encendió el televisor y vio justo a tiempo un comercial:**_

_**-Buenas noticias!!!, Blonda y Wanda llegan de nuevo aquí a Estados Unidos!!!!**_

_**Pida sus entradas al…**_

_**Cosmo anotó rápido el teléfono y llamó y una vez más espero a que llegara el día del concierto, pero estaba un poco molesto con el amor de su vida, porque tardó demasiado en volver…**_

_**Y MIENTRAS CON WANDA…**_

_**-ja, ja, vas a ver a tu patético novio otra vez**_

_**-¿Novio?**_

_**-¿¡Qué?!, ¿Ya no te acuerdas?**_

_**-La verdad no**_

_**-Claro, como ya te conseguiste otro…**_

_**-Ah, si…**_

_**Y AHORA EN EL DÍA DEL CONCIERTO…**_

_**-Cuando llegué voy a regañar a Wanda y…- luego dejo atrás su enojo porque sabía que la volvería a ver, y esta vez no se le iba a ir…**_

_**Llegó a su asiento y esperó a que saliera, final mente lo hicieron: Habían un montón de mariachis y ambas vestían trajes mexicanos (Qué patéticas, y siendo francesas XD), finalmente la música comenzó:**_

_Es la magia de tu cuerpo/El veneno de tu canto, es la llama que me va quemando, __**y cosas así, ella dirigía sus palabras hacía donde estaba Cosmo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el coro: ¿Por qué decía eso?**_

_Eres piel morena /Canto de pasión y arena…_

_**Cosmo rápidamente se miró la piel, él no era moreno, no que él supiera, buscó alrededor y vio que a su lado había un chico muy atractivo, pero, malas noticias: Él sí tenía piel morena, y lo peor fue que al fijarse bien, la palabra de las dos hermanas iban hacía él…**_

_**Cosmo se sintió súper destrozado en ese momento, pero también muy celoso, ahora sí se había enojado e iba a ir a regañar a Wanda con muchos motivos…**_

_**Gracias, este es el tercer capítulo, uta, ya me había tardado XD**_


	4. El plan de Cosmo

_**Música y nada más**_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 4: El plan de Cosmo**_

_**La canción había terminado, el concierto comenzaba a penas, pero Cosmo tenía una idea: Hacer sufrir a Wanda por haberlo traicionado (A parecer él se tomó muy enserio el beso XD)**_

_**Tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien que era muy parecido a él**_

_-¿Dices que es de mi tipo?_

_**-Claro AntiCosmo, es para ti, pero antes, debes hacerme un favor…**_

_**Terminaron de hablar y colgó, AntiCosmo apareció con un anti-poof al lado de Juanísimo al igual que Cosmo**_

_**-Argh, ¿¡Qué diablos quieren?!**_

_**-Queremos negociar contigo…-y desaparecieron…**_

_**EN UN LUGAR OSCURO QUE PARECÍA SER LA CASA DE ANTICOSMO…**_

_**-Andar con Blonda!?**_

_**-Vamos, es más atractiva que Wanda…**_

_**-Tienes razón**_

_**-¡Un momento!, Blonda es la rubia?-Preguntó ingenuo AntiCosmo**_

_**-Sip-Contestó Cosmo sonriente**_

_**-Yo creí que me iba a tocar ella…me ca en ti!, a ti te va a tocar ella!!!**_

_**-Calmado AntiCosmo, la suerte no te toca a ti por ser antipadrino-Contestó burlante Juaníssimo**_

_**Parecía que iba a haber una pelea y Cosmo los detuvo**_

_**-Calma chicos, bien ¿Entendieron el plan?**_

_**-Ah, sí…**_

_**-Bien-Y con poofs y anti-poofs desaparecieron…y regresaron al escenario**_

_**-Vas Juanísimo**_

_**-De acuerdo-Él subió hasta donde estaba Blonda (A lo que AntiCosmo trató de calmarse XD) y primero la abrazó, a lo que Wanda se desconcertó y peor aún: la besó.**_

_**Ella se vio triste, por lo que el que conducía el concierto entendió y dijo:**_

_**-Ah, bien chicos, parece que es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse…-en eso se apagaron todas las luces, tanto AntiCosmo, como Cosmo y Juanísimo, se sintieron tristes también (A excepción de Blonda XD), pero, ya no había marcha atrás…el plan tenía que seguir…**_

_**Wanda salió corriendo llorando, Juanísimo quiso ir tras ella, pero Blonda no lo dejó(Digo, ya era suyo ¿no? XD)**_

_**Cosmo le hizo señas a AntiCosmo y él fue tras ella…**_

_**Lo sé , es muy corto, pero hasta ahí se tenía que quedar….Pobre Wanda :(**_

_**AntiCosmita Sharpay**_


	5. Encantada de conocerte

_**Música y nada más**_

_**By AntiCosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 5: Encantada de conocerte**_

_**-Espera!!-Le dijo una voz más madura a la de un chico que ya conocía**_

_**Sintiéndose extrañada, se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta**_

_**-¿¡Qué?!**_

_**-Es-Pe-Ra-Dijo AntiCosmo recuperando el aire, Wanda sólo alzó una ceja**_

_**-Ay…Listo…y ahora qué?, ah sí, ¿Qué te pasó?**_

_**-Nada que te importe-Wanda hablaba muy grosera**_

_**-Wow, eres una chica ruda, no toleras ningún comentario, eres igual a mí**_

_**-Ja, igual a ti?!-Wanda ahora hablaba en tono de burla, ya se estaba calmando, bueno un poco**_

_**-Ja, pues es un privilegio que diga eso de ti niña**_

_**-Ah si? ¿y por qué?**_

_**-Pues porque estás hablando con el Mayor Genio Maligno del AntiMundo Mágico: AntiCosmo, a tus servicios, ah…**_

_**-Wanda, mucho gusto**_

_**AntiCosmo tomó su mano y la besó.**_

_**-Bien, ah, oye, ¿Te gustaría, no sé, tomar algo, para calmarte'**_

_**-Como quieras, no pierdo nada…**_

_**-Bien, vamos…-Dijo y se la llevó…**_

_**Y AHORA CON BLONDA, COSMO, Y JUANÍSIMO…**_

_**Estaban charlando cuando el teléfono de Juanísimo sonó:**_

_**-¿Y Bien?-Preguntó**_

_**-**__Todo va bien, ya estoy con ella en el bar_

_**-De acuerdo-Y colgó**_

_**-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Cosmo**_

_**-Ya la tiene en el bar**_

_**-¿Bar?, ¿Qué Bar?-Preguntó Blonda**_

_**-Ah, ninguno…ven, vamos para allá…-Y desaparecieron con un poof**_

_**Y EN EL BAR…**_

_**-Así que tu novio te hizo eso**_

_**-Si, no importa, ya me olvidé de eso, porque ahora estoy contigo…-Dijo sonriente**_

_**-Ah si conmigo-Dijo nervioso AntiCosmo (Hey, hice una rima XD)**_

_**-Pasa algo?**_

_**-No, nada, todo está bien…creo…-antiCosmo tomó un sorbo de su vino cuando…**_

_**-Dame un beso-Le pidió, él obviamente escupió el vino**_

_**-¿¡Qué?!**_

_**-Si, por favor…-Cada vez se le acercaba más, el otro estaba muy nervioso**_

_**-Ah, no sé Wanda, a penes nos conocemos y…-Lástima, Wanda actuó primero y unió sus labios antes de que él pudiera decir algo, simplemente se dejó llevar, sin saber que cerca había otro chicos que estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, a Blonda no le importó, ya estaba con un bombón, y lo sacó a bailar regueaton.**_

_**Cosmo se fue a sentar, su plan daba frutos, pero se iba a quedar solo, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió otra idea para hacerla sentir mal…**_

_**-Blonda-Le llamó**_

_**-¿qué quieres?**_

_**-Ven conmigo, tengo que mostrarte mi voz, porque quiero cantar contigo**_

_**-Wow conmigo, de acuerdo vamos**_

_**Y se fueron a escuchar la melodiosa voz que se guardaba Cosmo…AntiCosmo quería que acabaran pronto, ya quería respirar, pero Wanda, la que sería su novia, no pensaba soltar sus labios en un buen rato, hasta que tuvo una idea:**_

_**-Ahora vas a cantar conmigo, me separaré de Blonda y haremos un grupo musical, ¿Entiendes?**_

_**-Ah, pues si…creo**_

_**-Bien, vamos…**_

_** ----------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- **_

_**Bien, ahí lo tienen, quinto capítulo, Lugo le sigo**_

_**Saludos -**_

_**antiCosmita Sharpay**_


End file.
